


Silent

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lance Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, noise canceling headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lotor helps Lance unwind (again?)





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Lance Ship Week: Silence/Sound

Lance can’t hear, can’t see, can only feel. Feel his heart thumping fast in his chest. Feel his throat bob as he swallows. Feel deft hands skim down his sides, tracing patterns into his flesh. He focuses on Lotor’s touch as it skates down his stomach and lands on his hips. His breath catches in his throat as he feels a hand leave and return, fingers barely grazing his hole. Lotor strokes his hip and presses a gentle kiss to his protruding bone as he inserts one finger. Lance tightens around the intrusion and breathes in deeply through his nose, adjusting to the feeling. 

 

Lotor moves his finger in and out of Lance, grazing his insides, running along his walls, then adds a second finger. Lance has been fingered before, plenty of times, but this is so different. With the noise canceling headphones and blindfold, Lance’s attention is focused solely on the slow drag of Lotor’s fingers. He can’t help but whine as Lotor wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him while he opens him. Lance can feel his climax approaching quickly, but, just as he’s about to come, Lotor’s removes his fingers and hand. Lance releases a desperate whimper. It’s answered by a press of Lotor’s lips against his temple.

 

Lance leans into the touch. The burning desire is still there, but not as overwhelming as just before. Lotor’s reassuring touches always encourage this response from him. He’s able to control his breathing and feel more in control of his mind, that is until Lotor’s hot, wet mouth envelops his cock. Lance shouts and bucks into Lotor’s mouth. Lotor places a hand on his hip to still his movements. He takes him to the base and pulls back up, sucking his cheeks in and tracing his tongue along the vein on the underside of Lance’s cock. Lance is a quivering mess. The sensations are intense and consuming. He feels brought to the brink again only to be stopped by the removal of Lotor’s mouth. 

 

He feels a sob trapped in the back of his throat, and it releases when he feels Lotor’s cock lined up at his entrance. Lotor eases in slow and steady and Lance pulls against the handcuffs above him, desperate to grab Lotor’s shoulder and urge him forward, faster. Lotor sets a brutally slow pace. The slow, rough drag of Lotor’s cock leaves him mewling. His needy whines must trigger something in Lotor because Lotor picks up his pace, slamming into Lance with fervor. Lips are pressed to his, biting and sucking, bruising them, claiming him. He feels his climax, a hot coil burning in his belly and, when Lotor wraps a steady hand around him, Lance screams his release. Lotor thrusts into Lance a few more times before he slumps over and comes inside him.

 

Lance’s chest heaves, he tries to steady his breathing, but he can’t seem to gain control of it. He feels his hands released from the cuffs, kisses pressed to the inside of his wrists. The blindfold is removed next and then the headphones. He is brought back to reality. It’s overwhelming and loud. He closes his eyes as he feels gentle hands caress his face and a kiss on his lips, brief but reassuring. 

 

“You did so wonderfully, darling.” Lotor coos, picking Lance up and carrying him into the bathroom. He sets him on the edge of the bathtub, leaning him against him as he fills up the bathtub. 

 

Once full of water and suds, Lotor lowers Lance into the tub and climbs in after him, settling in behind him and kissing his neck, his cheek, his forehead. 

 

Rested against Lotor’s chest, after a mind-blowing climax, Lance breathes, steady and sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic similar to this but this has more to do with the fact that Lance can't see or hear and has bounded hands. I wanted to play around with that, and I think Lotor wanted to, too. : ) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
